1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise machines and is particularly concerned with exercise machines having two directional pivoting user supports.
2. Related Art
User supports which support an exerciser in seated, prone, kneeling, or upright positions while performing an exercise on an exercise machine are known. Such supports may be stationary, or may be designed to rock during an exercise. In a rotary torso exercise machine, a user support is mounted for rotation about a vertical axis and the user rotates their lower torso relative to their upper torso to the right and left of a central position.
Some user supports are rotatable about a second pivot axis during exercise so as to exercise a user's core muscles, for example the abdominal exercise machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,732 of Webber et al.